


This Was An End Run (#372: Plan)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [3]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: femslash100, Diplomatic Incidents for Personal Pleasure, F/F, Female Tom Theisman, Minor Application of Rule 63, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationship, Permission to Seek Outside Partners, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor finds herself falling victim to another one of Emily-and-Samantha's more ... interesting schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was An End Run (#372: Plan)

The other consequence of the 'cat's insistence that that was Theisman's 'cat name was that it had set her to wondering about the other woman, her mirror in Havenite service, down to their roles as the second most powerful women in either star nation and revolutionaries, although of slightly different sorts ... and to sifting through everything she's tasted of her over the years and, oh! She and Nimitz looked at each other, as a blush rose on her cheekbones and the 'cat bleeked in amusement. He went for the small locker that was his and fished out a HD chip which he presented to her with another amused bleek.

Permission - explicit permission at that - from her husband and wife to seek a relationship with a tiny number of people (and Samantha must have been involved in creating it) if there was mutual interest. She could perhaps have seen Samantha talking Emily into giving her permission ... but they had talked _Hamish_ into it?

She ran the list through her head. "I get Mike, Stinker, though I'm curious as to who put her on the list, but Tamsin ... and Eloise?! They're diplomatic incidents waiting to happen, -" Honor stopped talking abruptly as the 'cat's fingers started to flow.

"Hamish suggested Mike; Emily and Sam argued over including Tamsin, until I shared a memory with her."

"And Eloise?"

"She was Emily's suggestion." Honor buried her head in her hands."And Emily made me promise to tell whoever you were interested in if you wouldn't."


End file.
